Components for high temperature applications, for example turbine blades and combustion chamber walls of gas turbines, have protective layers against oxidation and corrosion. Such layers consist, for example, of an alloy of the MCrAlX type, a protective aluminum oxide layer being formed on this MCrAlX layer. In this case, the aluminum of the MCrAlX alloy diffuses onto the surface of the MCrAlX layer, so that the MCrAlX alloy undergoes a depletion of the element aluminum.
However, a preventatively enhanced fraction of aluminum in the MCrAlX alloy from the outset, in order to counteract depletion, leads to poorer mechanical properties of the MCrAlX layer.
Moreover, compressor blades are known which are provided with protective layers against corrosion and erosion. In production, these have an inorganic binder with a metal, the metal serving as a galvanic sacrificial element therefore being connected electrically conductively to the substrate of the component. A suitable composition of such a protective layer is known from EP 0 142 418 B1.
Even here, there is the problem that the metal is in time consumed, so that the protective function is no longer performed.
Encased powder particles which consist of Al are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,362.
EP 0 933 448 B1 discloses oxide particles in a layer consisting of an aluminide.
WO 2002/066706 A2 shows a matrix with encased particles which consist of stoichiometric alloys.